Techniques of Q-switching by particular methods, whereby optical amplification of a laser pulse is delayed until the energy field density in the laser optical cavity is sufficiently high to produce rapid energy build-up of the amplified pulse, have been discussed in the literature for many years; but no technique has yet been proposed for Q-switching using Raman scattering for energy extraction from the optical cavity.